The Seven Deadly Sins of High School
by Fliptail27
Summary: This is a high school AU about how the Seven Deadly Sins get their sins. They are the most popular kids in the whole school but will they manage to fall out of its good graces? This fic also includes: King, Gowther, Diane, Hawk, Arthur, Dreyfus, Howzer, Helbram, Hendrickson, Guila, Jericho, Gilthunder, Margaret and Veronica. DianexKing, DianexHowzer, GilthunderxMargaret.
1. Chapter 1

The misfits. They are the weirdest kids at Britannia High School. Somehow these misfits rule the school. Everyone who is anyone talks about them in hushed whispers. Meliodas, commonly referred to as the Dragon, spearheads the group. With his status as football team quarterback combined with his easy personality, its easy to see why he rules with an iron fist. He is a small kid but powerfully built, standing at 5'2". He has golden hair , emerald green eyes and a devilish grin. His girlfriend is named Elizabeth. She has silver hair with ocean blue eyes and an welcoming smile. She was nicknamed the Dodo due to her incredible stupidity. The whole school would have a collective stroke if she had an original thought in her head. Next there was Ban, or foxy Ban, he was a beautiful specimen. He was 6 ft. 2 with spiky white hair, smoldering pink eyes and a smirk that said he knew he was the hottest boy in school. He was also the most unavailable boy in school. His girlfriend, King's older sister Elaine, fell into an unexplainable coma. That's when he changed from popular jock to emo goth. He wears black or red studded leather, black eyeliner and a sharp wit. King, the Teddy Bear King, was so smart he skipped two grades and hasn't hit his major growth spurt yet. Most think he is only accepted into the group because of Ban and Elaine. King was also adorable with short brown hair, warm eyes that looks like melted honey and cherubic features standing at 4'9", really the shortest kid in his grade. Diane, the viper, is on almost all the sports teams: basketball, volleyball, swim team, softball and field hockey. She is 6'3" with long brown hair always in pig tails and large violet eyes. She almost always was bruised and scraped. The last of the group was named Gowther, called the Gay Goat, was a flaming gay theater kid. Most who haven't seen him act roll their eyes thinking he is wasting his times. He tends to be socially awkward and emotionless, but he is a fantastic author. He dyes his hair bubblegum pink and is always fashionable in his black skinny jeans.

It was the first day of junior year at Britannia High School. Meliodas got into his cherry red mustang to collect the rest of the gang. Meliodas wasn't the only driver of the group however they generally tried to carpool. Usually there was one person who didn't need to be picked up, but not today. Meliodas was just contemplating how everyone was going to fit when he pulled into Elizabeth's driveway. Elizabeth lived in a huge castle like mansion, her parents were extremely well off. She smiled as she climbed into the front seat giving him a swift chaste kiss. He returned the smile ten fold.

"So are you ready for another year? I think we finally stand a good chance at beating Camelot Prep." Meliodas said his emerald eyes glinting with mischief. Camelot Prepatory Academy was BHS's main rival. The kids from Camelot were always so snooty, thinking they're better than everyone else because their parents could afford to send them to a private school. Elizabeth's parents had enough to send her there but she had told them it wasn't necessary. She knew her grades would never hold up there so she was content at regular old high school.

"I think you guys will totally win." she beamed. Elizabeth had total confidence in her boyfriend, even if Camelot beat them for 3 years in a row. The couple started chatting amiably about their date for this Saturday to kick start their relationship for the new school year as they made their way to Ban's house. Meliodas rolled up and beeped signifying Ban of their presence. Ban came sauntering out in his usual black leather and studs, folding his long graceful form into the car.

"Hey captain." Ban mumbled with a long sigh. Meliodas just rolled his eyes. He hated being called captain all the time by Ban, constantly reminding him of his position as football team captain. Ban had been trying to get Meliodas to quit for some time.

"Oh come on, cheer up Ban. This year is going to be great!" Meliodas said in an animated voice.

"Yeah whatever." Ban responded. He then just slumped against the window watching the world pass by in an uneventful blur. Soon they arrived at Gowther's house. He was already outside reading a play. He stood up, adjusted his glasses and climbed in the car opposite Ban.

"What'cha reading there Gowther, buddy?" Ban asked, flashing his sharp canines.

"Macbeth. I'm told we may do either that or Hamlet." Gowther responded matter-of-factly.

"Which do you want to do?" Meliodas asks with a large smile looking at Gowther in the rear view mirror. Gowther just shrugged, not really caring. Elizabeth and Meliodas simply shared a knowing look as they arrived at Diane's house. She bounced up to the car opening the door to the back seat.

"Move over Gowther." Diane pouted. Not waiting for Gowther to move she plopped down behind Meliodas, knocking Gowther into Ban's leather clad chest. Ban just raised one naturally perfect eyebrow, while Gowther fixed his glasses.

"How was your summer Meliodas?" Diane asked twirling one of her distinctive high pig tails around her hand.

"Good I guess." Meliodas smiled.

Diane then proceeded to pelt Meliodas with all sorts of questions. Finally they arrived at King's house the last before school. King was reading as he approached the car. He didn't bother to look up from his book until he had the car door open, coming face to face with Ban.

"Hey where am I supposed to sit?" King demanded. Ban just rolled his eyes and pulled King into the car and onto his lap. "Wait wha...?" King managed to get out.

"Oh shut up." Ban said with a smirk King couldn't see.

"Why couldn't I sit on Diane's lap?" King mumbled so quietly that only Ban could hear.

"Would you rather ride in the trunk?" Ban asked back. King just grumbled and crossed his arms while Ban laughed at him.

Finally they all got to the school. Instead of letting King go, Ban just got out of the car and carried King to their shared morning class like the little Teddy Bear King he was. He just laughed as King hit him with his green spotted backpack yelling at Ban to let him go. The rest of the gang just shook their heads and laughed. It wasn't an uncommon sight, Ban liked to carry King.

Meliodas kissed Elizabeth quickly the turned to Diane. "Ready to go?"

"Sure! I'll give you a piggyback ride to the gym." Diane beamed. Meliodas climbed onto her back and the pair charged off, crowds of people scrambling to get out of the way.

"Okay Gowther ready to go to English?" Elizabeth asked sweetly.

"Sure." Gowther responded with a shrug. Elizabeth stopped and frowned at him.

"What is it?" Gowther asked with a tilt to his head.

"You didn't offer to carry me." Elizabeth pouted.

"Should I have?" Gowther asked.

"Yes." Elizabeth said firmly smiling.

"Okay." Gowther said with yet another shrug. He picked Elizabeth up bridal style and walked towards English. Elizabeth squealed with delight and giggled the whole way there drawing attention from everyone.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: I do not own any of the characters in this story, nor do I own the song lyrics used. I hope you enjoy the chapter and as always please review with constructive criticism!**

"Why do you always have to carry me around?" King complained, while being carried to math.

"Because we wouldn't want his majesty to sully his feet on this peasant floor." Ban cheerfully replied.

"But it makes me look like a child." King grumbled.

"No it makes you look like the King...the Teddy Bear King." Ban said.

"I hate you."

"Nope sorry but you can't do that either." Ban laughed.

Mercifully, they arrived to Math class. Ban carried King all the way to his seat and easily set him in it. A few other students giggled at the pairs antics, causing King to redden in the cheeks and Ban to laugh riotously. He loved making King uncomfortable.

"Alright class, settle down. Today we are going to work on a pretest to see how much you all know. It might be graded so please take this seriously." Behind the teacher, Mrs. Freesia was written on the board indicating the teacher's name. She seemed the no nonsense kind of teacher. She passed out the papers then sat down at her desk at the head of the classroom. King glanced at his paper then started working studiously. Within half an hour King had finished certain every answer was right.

"Pssst...King I need help with a question." Ban whispered next to King.

"Which one?" King asked innocently.

"All of them." Ban replied with a grin.

"C'mon Ban your not even going to try?" King asked annoyed.

"Look you know I'll kick your ass if you don't help, so just give me your paper." Then Ban reached across and plucked the paper from King's hands. King just crossed his arms and grumbled. Soon both had A+ papers sitting in front of them.

"So when are you going to make a move on Diane?" Ban asked casually.

"Never. Come on she'll never go out with me, besides she likes Meliodas." King replied dejectedly.

"Need I remind you that the Captain is taken? Why wouldn't she want you?" Ban asked quirking up a perfect eyebrow.

"I'm a huge nerd, younger than her and like 2 feet shorter. Of course she doesn't want me. You tossing me around like a sack of potatoes doesn't help either." King grumbled.

"What?!" Ban asked mock offended. "She thinks that's adorable, and I have way too much fun doing it. At least she notices you."

King just rolled his eyes. It wasn't going to happen regardless of his feelings for her. The two spent the rest of class in silence.

* * *

Meanwhile in gym class, Diane and all the other girls were playing dodge ball while Meliodas and the other boys were playing basketball. Diane despite her height was quick and agile making her the reigning champ at dodge ball. Meliodas was actually quite good at basketball despite his height. He had perfect aim and was very clever. Each were playing in opposite ends of the gymnasium. A girl in Diane's class threw the ball a little too hard in an effort to hit her. Diane easily ducked below the path of the ball, sending it hurtling into the other end smacking a certain blonde boy right in the back of the head.

"Oh my gosh, I am so sorry! Are you okay?" the pretty red head who threw the ball asked.

"Yeah I'm fine. Nice arm though." Meliodas grinned then winked at her as he rushed off to catch up with the rest of his team. The girl returned to her side of the court, blushing, just in time to catch a sharply thrown ball to the face. Diane smirked seeing that the girl's face was now red due to a bloody nose.

* * *

The misfits were all to meet up in a corner of the cafeteria for lunch. Gowther was the first to arrive quickly followed by Meliodas, King, Diane and Elizabeth. Five minutes into lunch, everyone was just waiting on Ban. He finally arrived backing away from a pack of girls.

"Listen ladies...I...I just-" Ban was saying. The girls seemed to sense he was running out of excuses, they closed in. Ban turned and spotted his friends. He made a bee line for Gowther. Once he got to Gowther, he put his arm around Gowther's waist and pulled him close. "Hey Gowther, how ya doing?"

"Well thank you." Gowther replied simply. The pack of ravenous women gave Gowther a death glare and stomped away.

"Thanks buddy. I just couldn't get those women off my back. They just don't understand." Ban said with a distant look in his pink orbs.

"I know." King unexpectedly interjected.

"Well let's get some lunch. Unless our resident chef decided to bring us something." Meliodas said with a wink to Ban.

"Sorry Captain, I didn't think about it." Ban said with a grin. "I'll go find us a table, I'm not hungry anyway."

"I'll come with you. I've seemed to have lost my appetite as well." King said.

"Kay see you in a couple." Meliodas said. "C'mon guys."

"I'm worried about Ban and King." Elizabeth said her brow furrowed.

"They'll be okay. They have each other." Meliodas said confident.

"What was that all about earlier?" Gowther asked tilting his head.

"Ban was trying to imply the two of you were dating to those ladies." Meliodas said with a smirk.

"Oh...I could have helped him." Gowther said in a monotone voice.

"You still can." Meliodas said a mischievous gleam coming into his emerald eyes. Gowther adjusted his glasses and tilted his head the other way, signifying he was listening. "Well the next time you see him just do this. It'll definitely help!"

"Okay."

Soon the rest of the friends joined Ban and King at an outside table, underneath a cherry tree, their favorite spot.

"Hello Ban." Gowther said walking up and setting his trey down, then putting his hand in Ban's leather jacket squeezing his pecks firmly and multiple times.

"Uh...Captain..." Ban whined, but it was no use, Meliodas was on the ground laughing his ass off.

"Gowther, buddy what'cha doing?" Ban asked enduring Gowther's groping.

"Meliodas said this would help you with your female problems." Gowther stated.

"Excuse me Gowther. I have to go kick his ass." Ban said removing Gowther's hand. Ban stalked over to where Meliodas was finally regaining his feet, gasping. Ban punched him hard in the face. Meliodas returned the favor and the two started brawling.

"Alright you two, now quit it." Principal Hawkson said.

"It's no use, those two are always going at it." Diane huffed.

Principal Hawkson grabbed Meliodas' collar and tugged it back.

"Oh sorry Hawk. You know how he can get." Meliodas said with a wink.

"Me!? You little-" Ban started.

That's enough!" Hawk interrupted. "You two need to stop having scraps in the middle of the school. You might as well call me the Captain of Scraps Disposal with how often I have to break you two up. Seriously, its only the first day!" He then huffed and stormed away.

"Hey Captain. Nice fight! Ban grinned rubbing his now bruised jawline.

"You too!" Meliodas beamed. The rest of the group just rolled their eyes at the two boys.

"Hey guys its almost time to go to class." Diane said casually.

"Huh your right me, King and Captain have English together." Ban looked at Meliodas with a devilish smirk. "And you know what that means right?"

"Oh crap...I mean...I...uh...can walk just fine...it's really not necessary..." King stuttered, backing away right into Meliodas. As King glanced over his shoulder at what he had run into, he was suddenly being lifted into the air. Ban picked him up and threw him over his shoulder like a sack of potatoes.

"Oh come on Ban! This is way worse then just carrying me!" King yelled struggling to get free.

Ban grinned from ear to ear then replied "I know. C'mon Captain."

"Right behind ya!" Meliodas cheerfully replied.

Ban, King and Meliodas walked down the hall to a chorus of giggles. With each passing minute King grew more red and struggled to be free harder. It was in vain Ban was simply far too strong for King to over power him.

"Quit it back there or I'll drop you." Ban promised. With a long and drawn out sigh King accepted his jostling fate.

Eventually they arrived at English. The teacher introduced himself as Mr. Golgius. He explained that their first unit would be on poetry. They spent some time looking at poems, then they were to spend the rest of the class creating their own poems. King stared at his blank piece of paper dejectedly, he was useless when it came to something as arbitrary as poetry. Ban looked over and saw that King was hopeless, he chuckled.

"What are you laughing at?" King glared.

"You. Aren't you even going to try?" Ban said mimicking King from earlier. "Come on admit it, your hopeless."

"Fine. Would you please help me?" King asked teeth gritted.

Ban laughed heartily. "Here." Ban said passing over a piece of paper with a poem elegantly scrawled on it.

 _As I gaze up at the sky  
So clear and blue  
I just want to die  
It's because of you_

 _You, who made me afraid to fly  
You, who left as if on cue  
It's because of you_

 _Now I look down at the ground  
So pale and grey  
I shed a few tears  
Wish my sorrows away_

 _You, my every fear  
You, as my memories decay  
It's because of you_

 _In the wind, trees sway  
I remember our time together  
It was to my dismay  
When I found you were my suppressor_

 _You, my protector  
You, my hopes and dreams  
It's because of you_

 _Now, after many long years  
I have come to say  
That today is the day  
It's because of you_

 _You, my every fear  
You, as my memories disappear  
It's because of you_

 _I thought you were the light  
The light that shined bright  
That guided through the dark  
But now I know what's right_

 _You, have left your mark  
You, tinted my sight  
It's because of you_

 _I must depart._

"Seriously? This is crazy." King harshly whispered.

"Well unless you can do better that's what your stuck with." Ban replied.

"Okay...um thanks." King said quietly. Ban just grinned in response, showing off those incredibly sharp canines.

"What about you Captain?" Ban asked.

"Oh I've got that covered." Meliodas smirked, handing over his paper.

 _A little sleep, a little slumber  
A little folding of the hands  
Left you weak, left you hungry  
When there's supply you still demand_

 _You're beginning to drag the one's you love down  
Will this phase ever end?  
A thousand arms to hold you  
But you won't reach for any hands 'cause_

 _I don't feel like I'm  
Getting through to you  
Let me paint this clear  
Life is short my dear  
See your mother here  
Her last painful year  
I wish you only knew  
She stuck around for you._

"Uh Captain? You know that these are song lyrics right?"

"Shhh." Meliodas winked and Ban shrugged and giggled a little.

"What about yours Ban?" King asked.

"Ha. Your not ready for my poem, maybe someday when your big and strong I'll let you read it." Ban laughed at King's huff of frustration.

They all turned in their poems and filed out, finishing their last class of the day.


	3. Chapter 3

"Alright guys, we survived our first days as Juniors! I say we head to my place and get drunk to celebrate!" Meliodas said with a mischievous grin.

"Later Captain, I want to visit Elaine first." Ban said.

"I'll go with you, I want to see her too." King added.

"Okay we'll see you later at my place. Figured we could crash there and ride together to school tomorrow." Meliodas said. King and Ban started to walk towards the hospital, while Meliodas and the others hopped into the car. Meliodas' parents were business agents so they were never there. They paid for the rent and gave Meliodas grocery and spending money every two weeks. His apartment just so happened to be situated above a bar, the owner was a good friends of Meliodas' and let him buy alcohol from time to time. The apartment had a nice living room with a pull out couch, a connected kitchen and two bedrooms with connecting bathrooms. The friends often crashed there after a long night of drinking.

King and Ban arrived at the hospital in short order. Elaine's room 280 was easy enough to find, since the path was so familiar to the two friends. Elaine lay as she always did, chest slowly rising and falling. Her beautiful shoulder length blonde hair fanned out on a stark white pillow, her creamy white skin flawless as ever, her cherubic face looked peaceful as if she was simply asleep. King and Ban sat on opposite sides of her bed.

"Hey Elaine, I just wanted to tell you about our first day of junior year." Ban said in a softer tone than he normally employed. He gently caressed her cheek with the back of his knuckles. Few had seen this side of Ban, King and Meliodas being the only two from the main group of friends. Ban wanted it to stay that way too. "Of course it would have been 20 times better if you were there. Math looks like its going to be a pain in the ass, thankfully I've got your annoying little brother to help me. Yeah I know, you always hated that we didn't really get along. Don't worry I still look out for him and make sure he stays safe." Ban continued to talk as if King weren't there and King knew better than to interrupt him, even if what he was saying was highly offensive. Ban eventually finished talking and then it was King's turn.

"Hey sis, so your boyfriend is still a huge jerk, but I'm still protecting him as much as he protects me. You should probably wake up soon so Gowther doesn't steal Ban away. There's a crazy rumor going around that the two are dating. Please Elaine, we need you to come back." King had to stop there, because his voice became too thick with emotion. King and Ban sat there for a very long time enjoying Elaine's company.

"Hey Ban?" King finally asked breaking the comfortable silence.

"Hmmm..." Ban said in response not even looking away from Elaine.

"Thank you...for staying with her. Most would have just left and found a new girlfriend so thank you." King said quietly.

"Well most don't love Elaine like I do and I didn't stay with her for you." Ban said, eyebrows drawn together. He returned his full attention to Elaine. When Ban gazed upon her everything else fell away and it was just the two of them together.

"Elaine, your obnoxious brother is right. I need you to come back. Things at home have gotten worse, I need you to help me shoulder this burden. Remember when I said after High School we could run away? Well I can't do that if your stuck here."

King noticed that Ban was rubbing at a spot on his ribs as he spoke, a very far away look in his ruby orbs. King had never heard Ban talk about his home, not once.

"Ban? What's going on?" King asked softly, concerned.

Ban shook his head finally remembering King's presence. "Look, you don't really want to know." Ban sneered glaring daggers at King. "Just forget I even mentioned it."

"Please Ban, just talk to me." Ban didn't even here King's voice as he said those words, only Elaine's. She had said the exact same thing to Ban three months ago. Sometimes King and Elaine were so similar it was painful to Ban. He blew out a long sigh and turned to face King directly, seeing his honey brown eyes that were the exact same as Elaine's, free of judgement.

"My parents tend to be pretty rough with me, even more so now that I stopped being who they wanted me to be." Ban said in a soft sorrowful voice. As he spoke, he lifted his leather jacket up revealing his brutalized ribs. They were a mixture of black, blue and yellow in angry splotches.

"If you ever need a place to stay or a person to talk to, you can always come to me." King said, determination set in those honey brown eyes.

"Thanks." Ban said with a strained smile. "Look no one other than Elaine knew about that, not even the Captain. I want to keep it that way."

"Of course." King agreed softly.

* * *

King and Ban arrived at Meliodas' apartment at about six o'clock. Some light drinking has started, but now that everyone was there it was about to get much heavier. The friends all ordered pizza and chatted amiably until about eight o'clock.

"Hey guys I have an idea! Let's play truth or dare." Ban said with a devilish smirk.

"Truth or dare?" Gowther asked with a head tilt.

"It's a game, where you pick either truth or dare. Then you get asked a personal question that you have to answer truthfully or a daring stunt that you have to do. You are allowed to pick truth 5 times during the game, after that you are left with dares. After you accomplish the task then you pick the next person, and make up either a truth or dare for them." King responded patiently. "It's also a really bad idea."

"I think it sounds fun!" Elizabeth said excitedly.

"Me too!" Meliodas agreed.

"I'm in." Diane added coolly.

Gowther simply shrugged his delicate shoulders. "I think it could be educational."

"Looks like your out voted." Ban said to King with a wolfish grin.

"Ban you start the ball rolling since it's your idea." Meliodas suggested with a smile.

"Alright Captain: Truth or Dare?" Ban asked.

"Definitely dare!" Meliodas grinned from ear to ear.

"Hmm...I dare you to kiss Gowther." Ban said.

"That it? Watch and learn from the Master!" Meliodas laughed. He stood up and strode over to where Gowther sat. Meliodas was actually taller than Gowther, since he was sitting. He grabbed the front of Gowther's shirt, pulling him up to a passionate kiss. Then Meliodas unceremoniously dropped him back to the seat with a laugh.

"Okay my turn. Elizabeth: Truth or Dare?" Meliodas asked, wiggling his eyebrows.

"Um, I guess I'll go with truth." Elizabeth responded lightly.

"Hm...what are you thinking about when my hands roam your body?" Meliodas asked with a suggestive gleam in his emerald eyes.

"Uh...nothing really." Elizabeth said, a blush crawling its way across her face.

"Okay um...Diane: Truth or Dare?"

"I guess I'll go with dare." Diane said, curling her pigtail around her finger thoughtfully.

"Hm...I dare you kiss Ban on the cheek." Elizabeth said with a light smile.

"Uh...I don't know about that." Diane said her face crinkling with distaste.

"Come on Diane, I won't bite." Ban said grinning with his tongue out.

"Fine but don't look at me like that." Diane said her face turning red.

"Like what?" Ban asked innocently, with an even bigger grin, but he closed his eyes none the less. Diane was fast as lightning kissing him lightly on the cheek then running to the bathroom to rinse her mouth out thoroughly. While she was doing her dare, King glared hatefully at Ban. But that frown turned into an adoring smile as Diane raced to cleanse herself of the ridiculous dare.

"Okay Gowther: Truth or Dare?" Diane asked.

"Dare." Gowther said, mono toned as always.

"Hm...I dare you to give me a back rub." Diane said with a grin.

"Okay." Gowther said standing up.

"Wait a minute for how long?" Ban asked.

"Oh um I actually didn't think about that. I guess 5 minutes?" Diane said thoughtfully.

"Okay Gowther go ahead and pick someone to continue the game." Ban said with a roll of his eyes.

"Very well Ban: Truth or Dare?" Gowther asked beginning to massage Diane's back. Diane slumped back into him sighing.

"Dare, I guess." Ban said putting his chin in his hand.

"I dare you to tell a lie." Gowther said.

"Gowther I love you. There, now you are never allowed to give out dare's again." Ban said annoyed.

"Thank you Ban. That was most informative." Gowther said.

"Okay King: Truth or Dare?" Ban said sitting up, a predatory grin on his handsome face.

"Um...dare?" King said unsure, sinking back into his pillow.

"I dare you to make out with Diane." Ban said grinning.

"What? I don't know if I can do that. I guess I'll change to truth." King said going beet red.

"Okay why won't you kiss Diane?" Ban said grinning wider at his devilish trap.

"Yeah I mean if I'm that repulsive you shouldn't." Diane humphed, arms crossed defensively.

"No it's not like that at all. I just...I...okay I'll do it." King said flustered.

"Well we wouldn't want you to do anything that repulses you." Diane said in a heavily sarcastic voice.

"No its not like that Diane. I just didn't want to force you to do something that's not even your dare." King said in a rush.

"Well I guess that was your truth. So you don't have to do the dare." Ban said a bit disappointed.

"Maybe we should go to bed. It's getting a little late." Meliodas suggested smiling.

"I think that's the best idea of the night." King said very quietly.


End file.
